


On the Usefulness of Soft Rock Stations

by greenmage128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing/bickering, Characters generally being assholes to each other, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Frustration, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel was going to do everything in his power to make sure they would never take another road trip ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Usefulness of Soft Rock Stations

**Author's Note:**

> For the [SPN Rare OTP Fic-a-Month Challenge](http://otpfic-a-month.livejournal.com) for June, in which I am fabulously late again. Theme: travel. At least you can't fault me for not taking the prompt literally for once.

“C'mon, Crowles, it's late, and we're all tired. Just stop at a motel.”

“I'm not paying for a night in a cheap motel, when we can just keep going and get to Miami a few hours ahead of schedule.”

“Hours we could use to sleep, dude.”

“And leave questionable stains on an already-questionable mattress? No, thank you.”

This was why Gadreel sat in the middle of the Continental's front seat, scrunched up and almost folded in half, with his knees squashed against the center console, not that it did much good. At least it kept Crowley and Gabriel from fighting over the radio, as though they needed something else to squabble about on this road trip.

“We could at least pull over and—”

“Yes, because that won't get us murdered in our sleep.”

Gadreel wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the dashboard. Maybe _that_ would get them to shut up. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to alleviate the throbbing headache all this bickering had induced. “Please, can we not do this? For once?” he found himself mumbling aloud, though he couldn't be sure either of his partners heard him.

“What do you think we should do, then?”

Hope was a cruel mistress. Gadreel sighed and raised his head, glancing at both of them. “Oh no, I'm not getting involved. I just want this pointless arguing to stop.”

“It's not pointless,” Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes at Gadreel. Of course he wouldn't have given in that easy. That was part of why Gadreel loved him. “We've been driving for, what, eight hours now? We need to stop and rest.”

Crowley huffed, gripping the steering wheel tighter until his knuckles had gone white. “It was your idea to drive to Miami in the first place instead of fly, except you didn't want to do any of the actual driving. This is my car, and I'm driving, so I say we keep going.”

Exit signs for Savannah, Georgia flew by, and Gadreel figured they had another eight hours of this nonsense, and Crowley and Gabriel would keep at it until then, no matter which option they chose at this point. His two cents meant nothing, unless by some miracle he could get them to agree. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

“If you want to sleep, sleep, since you have that luxury,” Crowley said, voice raising a decibel and seething with anger. “In fact, you'd be doing us all a favor.”

“No, because someone has to make sure you don't fall asleep.” Gabriel slammed his arm into the passenger side door, a full-blown scowl on his face now. “And sorry if I don't want to die 'cause you're too cheap and stubborn to just get a fucking motel room!”

Christ, they would get this worked up over trivial shit. There was more to it, more that they both weren't saying, and even if they did the other wouldn't accept the confession, not in this state. Gadreel gave up, flicking on the radio to whatever local station the tuner could pick up and cranking it. He frowned when it hit an awful soft rock station, because what town of note didn't have an awful soft rock station, but it was enough to quiet his partners. And if it wasn't, Gadreel just turned the music up louder to reinforce his point.

Gabriel collapsed against his door, arms crossed and glaring at the road as it passed by, while Crowley angled himself away from both of them as much as he could, a literal cold shoulder if there ever was one, anger rolling off them in almost tangible waves. Gadreel sighed and leaned back as much as he could in his awkward position, trying to relax now that a ceasefire had been issued.

After a few minutes of that uncomfortable silence, Gabriel sat up, and Gadreel reached for the radio in a silent threat. Gabriel just smirked and settled his hand on Gadreel's crotch, palm moving in slow, deliberate circles.

Gadreel's cock twitched in interest at the attention, blood rushing south and taking his higher logical reasoning with it. With the three of them crammed into the front seat, there was room for little more than a— Oh.

The light bulb going off in his head must have shown on his face, because Gabriel grinned and pressed the index finger of his free hand to his lips, signaling him to be quiet. That was a lot to ask when his other hand changed angle, now squeezing Gadreel's balls after each circle of his cock in that same torturous rhythm.

He tried to shift his hips towards Gabriel, both to get more friction and to lower the odds of Crowley catching them, but Gabriel shook his head. That's when Gadreel realized just what game his partner was playing. Under normal circumstances, he might've been resentful of being used as a pawn in something so obviously underhanded and manipulative, because even with his partners being who they were he tried to maintain some kind of moral high ground, but at the moment he was too tired and frustrated. And the pettiness _could_ solve their problem. If it didn't get them killed.

Thirty seconds later, all of that went out of the metaphorical window. Crowley had yet to notice them, so Gabriel upped the ante by unzipping Gadreel's fly and pulling his cock out from his boxers. The warmth of Gabriel's hand wrapped around him made his breath come in sharp, short gasps. The difficulty of keeping quiet increased tenfold when Gabriel started up that rhythm again, and with all his built-up tension and frustration, it wasn't long before Gadreel was on the edge, clawing at the seat between them and clenching more than just his teeth.

Gadreel grabbed at Gabriel's wrist in an attempt to get him to stop, before the situation got out of hand, but all he accomplished was getting his partner to slow down his pace to teasing strokes. And it was that that proved to be the last straw.

Without thinking, Gadreel hissed out as quiet as he could, “Gabriel, I swear, if you—” He didn't get to finish the thought.

The Continental sped up, the acceleration audible, though Crowley remained silent. Gadreel looked at him from the corner of his eye and saw his grip on the steering wheel had gone white-knuckled again, but the set of his jaw was different, lips curled inward while the bottom one protruded just so, as though he were biting it.

Gabriel leaned in closer, resting his chin on Gadreel's shoulder, and Gadreel could feel the curve of his smirk against his cheek. “You were saying?” he asked in a low, chuckling rasp that Gabriel had to have picked up from Crowley.

He should have argued that, because if Crowley was pushed too far any number of bad things could happen. They wouldn't make it to Miami in time, for one. But then Gabriel was eyeing their partner again, judging from the lean of his body and the little grunt of frustration he emitted, and Gadreel knew nothing he said would sway him off this path.

True to form, Gabriel took things one step further. He slid down to the floor, most of his lower body somehow crammed into the space between the glove box and the passenger seat, and nudged Gadreel's legs apart, situating himself between them. On reflex Gadreel pushed his hips as far forward as he could, to give Gabriel better access, even though his mind was still trying in vain to tell him how bad of an idea it was to encourage him.

Everything went a little hazy when Gabriel swallowed him down. Gadreel's head lolled back into the seat, and he was sure he made a noise Crowley had to have noticed. He heard the car speed up again, engine whining in protest, and the noise brought jarred him back to the present. The speedomotor read close to ninety, a reckless speed even if they weren't all running low on sleep.

“Gabriel,” Gadreel tried, though it came out pleading and breathless, which Gabriel took advantage of by sucking harder. “Please, you have to— This is childish and—” He cut himself off with a choked noise when Gabriel did _something_ with his teeth, and it took all of Gadreel's self-control not to grab at his hair and thrust into his mouth to get more of whatever the hell that was.

“Goddamn it,” Crowley said, so quiet Gadreel almost missed it amongst all the other noises in the car, including his own. For a brief moment, he hoped Gabriel had missed it, but then he felt his lips shift, curling upwards in what had to be a grin.

Gabriel's head started bobbing up and down faster, and his hands held down Gadreel's hips with a surprising amount of strength, given his size. The combination was too much and not enough, all of his muscles tense and quivering as he approached the edge not fast enough. His frustration, sexual and otherwise, threatened to boil over if something didn't give soon, and Gadreel wouldn't be held responsible for his actions if it did.

Crowley must have read his mind, or reached that point himself, because the car veered sharply to the right and came to a screeching halt on the shoulder of the road. Gabriel managed to fight inertia and kept both of them from becoming a mangled mess on the dashboard.

“What the hell, Crowles?” Gabriel asked after he pulled off Gadreel, lips swollen a deep pink that wasn't distracting at all. “You could've killed us.”

“ _I_ could have? Really?” Crowley's tone was barely-contained rage, and that should not have made Gadreel's cock twitch in anticipation.

Their partner on the floor tossed him a knowing smirk before returning his attention to Crowley. “Oh, come on. You're objecting to a little roadhead, Mr. Fifty-Shades-of-Kinky?”

It could've been the adrenaline and the edged orgasm, but Gadreel could've sworn he saw Crowley's eyes flash red. “First of all, we've all done things ten times kinkier than anything in that waste of wood pulp some dare to call a book and with clear goddamn consent, so don't even start. Second, my kinks have nothing to do with this, and you know it.”

Gabriel pulled himself back onto the seat, slouching and crossing his arms with a pout. “What's your issue, then? And it can't just be 'cause I decided to fuck with you.”

“Given the circumstances, I think it very well can be, angel,” Crowley said, more indignant than Gadreel has ever heard him.

“You both are acting like children, you know that?” Gadreel asked. He could have left it there, let them bask in their shame in silence (not that they would) even though he was the one with his pants round his knees, but Gadreel was beyond done. “And if you want to keep that up, fine. I can't stop you. But one more argument and I'm driving, and you'll both be in the backseat with your hands tied behind your backs.”

They both went silent, Crowley staring out at the road, while Gabriel fidgeted with the hem of his jacket. When the latter opened his mouth to speak, Gadreel gave him a hard look, and he hesitated before getting out the words.

“We do have the rope.”

Crowley inclined his head towards them without actually looking. “And you do know the best knots.”

That brought a smirk back to Gabriel's face. “Mostly from having them used on you.” He paused, and the smirk turned to a grin. “Being tied up doesn't sound like an awful idea right about now, actually.”

A chuckle escaped Crowley's lips, and Gadreel caught him shaking his head. “There's an exit with a Motel 6 about mile ahead. We could do worse.”

“Hey, they don't charge by the hour. That's enough for me,” Gabriel said. Leaning forward a little, he looked at Crowley. “We'll probably be late, though.”

“If we do anything close to what I have in mind right now, I will be more than glad to take the hit to my reputation,” Crowley said, finally turning to them. He cocked an eyebrow at Gadreel. “Unless you'd like to call the shots, darling?”

“I think you owe me that at the very least, after all of this… nonsense.” Gadreel gave them both a look, trying to maintain a stern composure despite how his mind had started to wander through all the possibilities before him. There was a little part of him that was surprised that he had managed to get them to stop bickering. Then again, sex tended to be a topic they agreed on, when they weren't using it to manipulate each other.

Gabriel eased a hand onto his knee, creeping up his thigh like Gadreel didn't see right through him. “But the nonsense is part of the fun. Speaking of—”

“I swear to God, angel, you are insatiable.”

“Pot, kettle, _Crowles_.”

Gadreel sighed the sigh of one with so many regrets but also wouldn't change a thing. “You can wait, Gabriel.” He fixed up his pants and was reminded of his own words earlier about tying them up, and then his brain twisted it as Gabriel had, and, oh, that was so much more appealing. “For what I have planned, you'll have to. There's not nearly enough room in here.”

His partners' eyes lingered on the smirk he was unable to hide, lust mirrored back at him.

“That, uh. Yeah, I can do that,” Gabriel said, voice hoarse.

“Well, let's get a move on, then.” Crowley put the car in gear and pulled back onto the highway.

They seemed to be in the clear, so Gadreel let himself relax, all but collapsing into the seat and closing his eyes. Leather creaked beside him.

“Gabriel, if you touch the radio, I will throw you out of the car.”

“So we're not allowed to listen to not-shitty music now?”

Gadreel cracked an eyelid. “The shittiness is something we can agree upon.”

Crowley chuckled, and it almost sounded devious. “I do believe we're rubbing off on you, love.”

“Phrasing.”

“Gadreel, if you could get the door—”

He could've groaned at the return of the bickering, but their tones had shifted, closer to their usual back-and-forth than the animosity of before. Still, Gadreel was going to do everything in his power to make sure they would never take another road trip ever again.


End file.
